


Snow

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if the freezing weather had killed all of Kagami’s brain cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

"I’m in love with a guy."

Aomine turned toward the redhead and cautiously searched those warm crimson eyes for any sign that the other was joking. There was none. “That so,” he said. An uncomfortable silence settled between them. The blue-haired teen watched from the safety of the roofed bus stop as few snowflakes twirled around in the wind. Winter was here. He wished he had worn more.

"Are you disgusted?" Kagami asked as a car drove past, his uncharacteristically soft voice almost lost in the loud whirring of the engine and the speeding wind. He shivered and put his hands into the nape of his neck to warm them up, a puff of white steam rising as he breathed.

The dark-skinned boy thought for a moment. “No,” he answered. “I don’t get why you’re telling me this though. It’s not like I give a shit about who you think of when you jack off.”

The redhead scowled and glared at him. Instead of exploding like Aomine thought he would, Kagami swallowed back his anger and looked away. “I thought I’d ask you for advice, that’s all.”

Aomine laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

"I’m serious."

He wondered if the freezing weather had killed all of Kagami’s brain cells. Aomine was just about to tell the guy to go ask someone who was more knowledgeable on the subject instead when he took note of the other’s rigid posture; the redhead’s sturdy body was filled with a different tension than it did on the court. Kagami’s  _nervous_ , he realized as his expression softened. “Fine then.”

Kagami relaxed visibly after hearing that. He let out a small breath and leaned back, his head hitting the glass panel with a hollow thud. “That guy… He’s probably straight. I mean, he likes, uh, pretty girls.”

"Sucks."

"Yeah, it does." Kagami’s smile made his heart ache.

"So what you’re gonna do about it?" He asked.

"I don’t know. It’s not like I can become a girl all of a sudden." A pause. "Or even pretty."

He stared at Kagami blankly. “You’re really stupid, Bakagami.”

"For falling for someone straight?" The other boy laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I know."

"That’s not what I mean." Aomine saw his bus stop at the intersection two blocks away. He swung his bag onto one shoulder and hugged the basketball with his free arm. "I don’t know what that guy thinks, but you’re so motherfucking beautiful when you play that you turned me gay."

It took Kagami a while to process what the other had just said. The redhead lifted his gaze from the concrete ground briskly to see Aomine grinning back at him from the entrance of the bus.

Suddenly, it didn’t feel so cold anymore.

"See ya," he said just before the door slid shut.

**Author's Note:**

> First time using AO3. Figured I'd post some old writing. lol Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
